It is typical of prior art stitching machines that they require mechanical adjustments to the stitching machine's stitching head actuating or adjustment to the position of the clincher mechanism to accommodate variations in thickness of the workpiece to be stapled. Therefore it would be advantageous if a stitching head could automatically accommodate variations in workpiece thickness without the need for mechanical adjustment of the stitching head actuating bar or clincher mechanism to the stroke distance of the force-providing machine rail.
The cam system and interlock system of the stitching head provided herein accomplishes the accommodation of variable thicknesses of workpieces to be stapled by the stitching head without the need for springs or dampeners. It also will be appreciated that the cam system provided herein maintains consistent workpiece closure—the stapling tightness or compression together of the workpiece material or paper stack that is stapled together—without the use of springs or dampeners.